jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Escaping
Overview There are several ways to escape the Prison in Jailbreak, ''such as punching a power box and crawling under a fence, blowing up a wall, getting a keycard, etc. All of these methods allow Prisoners to escape the Prison and become Criminals. Escape Methods: 1. '''Punching the Power Box -' A lengthy escape, but an easy one. This method starts at the power box next to the sign that says "Don't Punch!" ''Players will have to disobey what this sign tells them, and punch the box ten times in order to open a nearby gate. Note that this is rather risky, as it alerts Police with the loud noise, and causes prisoners to become guilty, making them eligible for arrest. However, if players avoid these dangers and manage to open the gate without getting caught, they will be able to proceed to the next stage of the escape. Here, they will be met with a wall of fences. One of these fences has a gap at the bottom, and once approached, players will receive the "E" prompt to pull it open. After holding "E" and finishing the prompt, the fence will be shifted up, making just enough room for players to crawl underneath. Now, they will then find themselves in the parking lot of the Prison, where they can make their escape by either going to the pit next to the front gates and crawling out, or jumping over the fence by using a vehicle as a boost 2. '''Using a Keycard -' Getting a Keycard may be difficult to obtain, but with friends or cop bribing, it can be quite easy. Pickpocketing a random officer is also an option, but be careful; the police officer may chase after you to arrest you. A good way to shake him/her off is by going into one of the towers and jumping off the wall and to freedom. Pickpocketing an AFK (Away From Keyboard) cop is a good idea (but be careful because the cop might actually be a camper, one example is by acting as an AFK then letting you pickpocket, and then arresting you after.). There is also a chance you will get a Pistol or a Donut when you have the pistol you can shoot a police officer so that the police officer can drop a Keycard, though there are chances they may not drop one. If the cop is your friend then if you pickpocket the cop again, there is a sure chance that you will end up with a Keycard. Once you have a Keycard, you gain access to all rooms in the Prison, Police Headquarters, and Visitor Center, plus, you can access the Storage Room escape and the Vent escape. 3. Watchtowers (Requires Keycard) - 'You need to use a Keycard for this. Find any of the watchtowers and use the Keycard to go through the door. Then, climb up the ladder and jump outside the prison. You can also walk along the paths on top to get to areas like the Police Headquarters Roof, which allows you to steal a Helicopter without entering the Police Headquarters. 4. '''Kitchen (Requires Keycard) (REMOVED)-' A Keycard was required for this method. Players had to go through the kitchen door in the cafeteria and jump onto the cabinets. On the wall next to the tallest cabinet was a vent, which could be opened and crawled through. It will lead to the roof. Using Rthro or standing up in the vent will get you stuck. After crawling through the vent, turn right, and you should see the watchtowers, sprint jump and you should be on the watchtowers, then make your way away from prison. 5. 'Glitches -' It is very unlikely that players will be able to glitch out of the prison. The chances of one working are low, and most glitches are not commonly known. It's suggested you do something else to escape, glitching to get out is not dependable. Other glitches include crouching on a trampoline which may result in you getting flung out of prison. The trampoline glitch is very useful if you just got a key from an active person at yard. 6. '''Aerial Vehicles - '''If a player has access to an aerial vehicle, they can fly into the prison grounds. Therefore, you can enter as a passenger, or pilot the helicopter outside of the prison, resulting as an escape. Also, if you're a criminal, you can steal 'the Helicopter '''without '''a keycard at Police Station 2, making it much easier to escape if a friend is at your server. 7. '''Team Switching - '''When you switch to a cop you can get a Helicopter or any other vehicle. Then, lock the vehicle and park it somewhere, like in the yard if it can fly, or behind the exploding wall, and become a prisoner. Then, you just need to enter it and escape from prison. Another example can be switching to a cop and placing the keycard (guns can also be included) in one of the drawers inside your cells, then you can switch back to a prisoner and retrieve them. 8. '''Boost - '''Ask others to help you over fences, buildings, and walls by jumping on top of them. This usually only works if you will break them out in return, like boosting on the fence between Police station 1 and the Visitors building, and jumping on top of the fence, then the button that opens the gate. 9. '''Ramp - '''After escaping into the Prison parking lot, there is a ramp. Use any vehicle to use rocket fuel out of the parking lot for a quick and efficient escape. 10. 'Sewers - 'The main entrance is right beside Police Station 1, and is also an exit. There are 4 exits, accessible via black ladders. You can also enter the sewers via 2 of the exits. The first ladder is an entrance to the parking lot right in front of the gate control room. The second exit is found by taking a left at the fork (after the first exit) and continuing straight until you come to a dead end. The ladder and exit should be to your right (you can find the Turtle Shells and Pizza Box Easter Egg here on the opposite side of the ladder and exit). This exit will lead you right outside the Prison perimeter walls near the Camaro. The final, third, exit is found by continuing past the first and second fork and going straight the entire way without changing direction (except at the bend), once you reach the end, the ladder is on the right. This exit leads you right to the tunnel straight across from the Camaro. After the first fork leading to the second exit, there's a second fork with a second path going right, though there is nothing but a dead end when you follow the path. 11. ' Blowing Up A Wall - ' A simple method, but a quite dangerous one. All you need to do is go outside and go to the wall between the two fences to the right of the Visitors Building and explode the wall, then either jump in a waiting car or run daringly across the front face of the Prison to get to the Camaro spawn. Cops cannot go through the wall. A great tactic for escaping cops following you around is to walk up to the Exploding Wall. When they stand behind you, jump on their head and jump over the fence, leaving them stranded behind. Then, grab a SWAT Van, SUV, Patrol, or Camaro and either jump over the parking lot gates, crawl under the ditch, or Rocket Fuel out of the prison via the ramp. 12. '''Storage Room Door Escape (Requires Keycard) - '''This requires a keycard. This escape method needs you to enter the cafeteria and go to the area where the food is served. Then to your right. You should see a door, enter the door and then you are in a room of boxes. There is a large metal door that you can escape through. Once you are out, your escape is similar to the Explode Wall. Simply get into a car already parked there, spawn your own (with the Mobile Garage gamepass), or run daringly to a nearby car. 13. 'Vent Escape (Requires Keycard) - 'This start of this escape is found next to the Security Office. There is a grey metal hatch. Enter the hatch and climb to the top. Then there is a network of vents. Go to the vent in the middle and then make your way through the vents and exit onto the roof of the Main Building. Go to one side of the building and jump to the closest wall and escape. 14. '''Doorway Jump -' Utilizing the doorway on the tower opposite of the power box, quickly jump on that, without moving sprint on top of the electric fence. Then, lift the gate and escape. 15. 'Power Box Jump -' Jump onto the power box, and quickly sprint-jump to the fence and lift the gate to get to the carpark. It sometimes may not work 16. '''Fling - '''If you jump on the trampoline correctly and with great patience, at one point, you should be able to fling out of the prison. However, there is a chance you can die from fall damage. Trivia * A great tactic for escaping police officers following you around is to walk up to the Exploding Wall. When they stand behind you, jump on their head and jump over the fence, leaving them stranded behind. Then, use a SWAT Van, SUV, or Camaro and either jump over the parking lot gates, crawl under the ditch, or Rocket Fuel out of the prison via the ramp. * It is not advised for players to reset their character after becoming a criminal, as it will change them back into a prisoner and lock them in their cell. Not only that, it will also cause their Bounty to be collected by the closest police officer. * Police can camp the Camaro outside the prison to prevent prisoners from escaping. To counter that, players can run to the ATV, Pickup Truck, Mustang, or the 1M Dealership vehicles. This is still risky, as they will have no weapons to defend themselves, and it will take a long time to get to these locations on foot. * Most prisoners who escape prison go to Gun Shop 1 to arm themselves quickly after an escape, since the AK47, Shotgun, Uzi, Rocket Launcher, and Grenades are the closest weapons from the prison, excluding weapons in Police Station 1. * A tip for escaping from the fence is to hide in the passenger seat of the SWAT Van if a police officer is nearby. The large vehicle will mostly cover the player's nametag, making it a good way to go unnoticed. * The blowing up a wall escape was changed to blowing up a fence into the parking lot in the 1 Year Update. However, it was changed back in the Sewer Escape Update due to complaints about camping police officers in the parking lot. * Before Jailbreak's official release, the fence would already be lifted. This was later changed so you have to manually lift it by clicking and holding "E" (pressing on mobile, "Y" on console), presumably to make it harder to escape using this method. * When you have escaped the prison, walk just far enough in front of the prison to become a criminal. Once you became a criminal, die at the electric fences. You will be teleported to one of the criminal bases. (This glitch still works if you go far out enough out in front of the prison and die at the electric fences.) * Right when most players join, they will become a Police Officer and grab the vehicle of their choice. Then they will park it outside of the exploding wall, and they have a vehicle that comes in handy for them. * When you reach the parking lot, enter the Camaro, SUV or SWAT Van, drive it up to the electric fence, then use it as a stepstool to jump over the fence and go to the other Camaro spawn, instead of taking the long detour to the dugout under the front electric fence. Category:Guides Category:Escaping Category:Features